BallRoom Blitz
by KH Pwns My Soul
Summary: Full Summery In Profile. Roxas and Sora are both royals of two of the five warring states in historic China. There families hate each other and it’s the classic case of Pyramis and Thisbe. But at one fateful masquerade two lives are intertwined. . .
1. Assemble The Costumes

**Ball Room Blitz**  
By Zess

**Summery:** Roxas and Sora are both princes of two of the seven warring states in historic China. There families hate each other and it's the classic case of Pyramis and Thisbe. But at one fateful masquerade two lives are intertwined. Can two hearts divided by adversity still learn to love?

**Other Stuff:** Short Chapter Story, Crack Everything, Roxora, Zemyx, Romance/Drama/Some Humor, Kingdom Hearts Based, AU, Yaoi, Rated M just to keep up my record, Some Language maybe. I own nothing but this story so for my birthday you all need to buy me KH okay!? YAY!

**Time**: Roughly 5th Century BC, during the Zhànguó Shídài.

**Place: **Feudal China

**Players:  
Sora:** Second in line to the Qi throne. Forced to go undercover to gain information on the rival Qin clan.  
**Demyx:** Heir to the Qi throne, Sora's elder brother. Likes to seduce young virgins and suck out their souls, or anything else one can suck on the female person.  
**Roxas:** heir to the Qin throne.  
**Axel:** Second in line to the Zhou throne and a pyromaniac. Has evil plans to murder the Qi heir to gain his father's approval.  
**Zexion:** Illegitimate firstborn to the Zhou throne, posing as Axel's real older brother in order to marionette his way into power.  
**Reno:** Currently MIA. True heir to the Zhou throne.

* * *

A/n: I wrote this for Synnesai, so I hope you like it!!

Um, I did a _little _research on feudal china, but I still take complete literary license on everything so don't be mad at me if I make a ton of horrible mistakes. And the dialogue is all modern, one because I can't write in Chinese and two because I have no idea the type of language they used back then. Oh yeah, and I kind of mingled certain time periods together so the first English Ambassador (Lord McCartney who actually visited in 1792) is visiting a hell of a lot earlier. XD

Anyways, it's about the story I say! Not about the details. . . Or. . . Well never mind. ON WITH THE SHOW!

**Edit:** Whoa, there were tons of mistakes. So I rewrote this. Xx It made me sad to know that I am not a very good re-reader type of writer. So, if anyone wants to be my beta-er I'll love you forever and be your writing slave?

* * *

**Chapter One:  
Assemble The Costumes**

"And the man in the back said everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz. . ." Roxas hummed softly to himself as he straightened out his mask. The European tailored outfit fit him strangely, but his mother had insisted he stick to the rules of the evening and follow tradition. The Qin clan was having a masquerade welcoming the European ambassador and as he was the heir to the Qin throne, Roxas was forced to attend.

"Though no one ever asks if I _want _to go," he muttered, still trying to get the accessory to lie flat against his face.

In true masquerade form, every member attending had to choose some sort of animal or being to pose as. Roxas had chosen, or rather his family had chosen, a dragon. In reality, he would have rather gone with a tiger, but that's how it was for the heir. He was not in charge of anything about his lifestyle. As a prince, you would expect he had grown up in the lap of luxury with everyone biding his every whim, but the opposite was almost the case. His clan had been in constant war with the Qi and Zhou clans, and his father had been quite adamant about having the perfect son to follow in his footsteps. He had to walk, talk, eat, sleep, and know everything that a prince of the Qin clan was supposed to know. Propriety was everything for the heir to the throne. Roxas had no real intention of ever becoming king, but he had never told anyone that.

So here he was, looking at himself in a bronze reflecting plate, and feeling as low as someone can get. Social things were never his style, and lately he had been pressured by matchmaking mamas, determined to catch the biggest of all proverbial fishes. It didn't help that girls weren't even his type. Yeah, one day he would find a way to escape, and then things would change, and he'd be able to do all that he wanted.

* * *

"No."

"You have no choice." Stated Sora's father plainly.

"I do not care! I refuse to wear a dress!"

Sora's brother Demyx sniggered in the corner and Sora shot him a dirty glare. "Why doesn't _he _have to wear the dress?" Sora asked, shooting an accusing finger in Demyx's direction.

"Because he is too widely recognized. Besides, Demyx will be hiding outside the palace to insure your absolute safety, if he doesn't get sidetracked by any of the ladies."

Demyx blushed and still managed to make it look like it was completely planned. He was always acting for an unforeseen audience. But it just made Sora gag. He looked back to the periwinkle blue dress in the unusual fashion.

"But father!" He whined.

Now, most children, especially of royal standing, would not have the privilege of whining, but where Demyx was their father's weak spot, Sora was their mothers, and it would _not_ do to have Sora in trouble in any way. However, it usually didn't get him anywhere.

"No buts. You will wear this dress or I will tell everyone about. . . the incident."

There was a resounding gasp throughout the room, and somewhere down the hall a plate shattered against the rush flooring. You could hear footsteps, and then . . .

"Did someone just threaten my baby?"

In an unexpected display of affection, an older woman, but still holding some sort of matronly beauty, rushed forward and threw her arms around her youngest child. Her husband looked abashed and decidedly pink around the edges of his face.

"Mother, they are trying to make me wear a dress," Sora mock sobbed into his mothers arms.

"What a dastardly thing to do! What is going on here? I demand to know this instant!"

And with a stomp of a dainty foot the man who had made grown men cry was crowded and silently begging for forgiveness.

"But flower, we need him to do this to infiltrate the Qin clan's masquerade."

As always, Sora's mother turned into butter with the sweet endearment. Now she had a dilemma, to protect her darling baby boy, or to follow the words of the man that she had fallen in love with.

As always, Love Conquers All! It didn't help much that the woman was having. . .urges, and her husband looked almost edible in his brocade lounging robe that he always wore at home.

"Oh darling, that sounds like a wonderful idea, you're so dashing when you're devious."

"I know my kitten, how about I show you just how 'devious' I can be?"

Sora, stricken at the fact that his last wildcard had turned out to be a dud, did not realize the absolute disgusting nature of his parents' display of affection, but Demyx did. He bent over and gagged in the corner, making obscene comments until his mother and father had retired to their room to do the horizontal hokey pokey. Honestly, there is nothing more scarring then knowing your parents are on the way to giving you another brother.

"What, what just happened?" Gasped Sora incredulously.

Demyx wiped his mouth and smirked at his younger brother. "You just got owned."

"Hmph!"

Sora stomped over to Demyx and punched him square in the stomach. Demyx was unfazed and just laughed, waving behind him as he walked away.

"You'll make a beautiful girl," Demyx called over his shoulder to Sora.

"Even as a girl I'll get more then you, ugly!" Sora shouted, running to the opening of his room in which Demyx had just exited.

"Shorty!" Demyx called back, continuing to walk away

"Pig!" Sora screamed in reply, but there was no answer. Demyx had rounded the corner of the hall, chuckling, and Sora was left to fume over the soft velvet gown. There was even a pair of matching house slippers. Sora held the garment flush against his body and looked at himself in a reflecting plate. He could do this. It was just for one night. Get in, get the information, and get out. Yeah, he could do this.

"Oh, and don't forget the wig!"

It seemed that Demyx had returned to taunt his little brother some more.

"Get out!" Sora shouted, and threw an ivory comb at his head. Demyx easily dodged it, thought it did hit him smartly in the shoulder. Before Sora could find anything else to throw Demyx had once more escaped into the confines of the hallways.

Looking around his room Sora found a black wig in an intricate coiffure sitting atop his mantle beside his clothes chest. No, he had only been kidding himself before. Tonight was going to suck.

* * *

He pulled the mask over his face, the black panther outfit looking quite dashing. His green eyes stood out starkly against the dark colored mask, and gave him the blatantly seducing air that he had hoped for. Grinning in his own maniacal way, he even added soft faux-Mimi to his head, sleeked down to add to his appearance. Perfect, just perfect. The black bandana he wore effectively covered his stray red locks, and the full mask easily covered his face. No one would ever suspect it was him. Looking over his shoulder Axel saw the face of his brother.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yes," the word was clipped and short, the voice almost soft enough not to hear it. "Father will be so pleased."

Their father was definitely a soft spot where Axel was concerned. He was the younger sibling, and all his father ever cared about was his precious heir. Sure, he was allowed to live in the same house, and was basically treated the same way by everyone but his father, none of it really mattered. Axel was never good enough in their father's eyes. But that would change. With this plan Axel would prove to his father just how worthy he was.

"I will be right behind you brother. Do not fail, or father will be most upset."

Axel would not fail, he would prove himself. Or he would die trying.

* * *

As soon as he had exited Axel's room and entered his own domicile Zexion pealed off the well created mask and let his light colored hair fall into his eyes. His half brother was proving to be quite a good little pawn.

"Axel has much potential that father never taped, don't you agree dear brother?" He gave a vicious kick to the chained and gagged form laying beside his bed. Reno looked up at his half brother pleadingly but to no avail. For whatever reason Zexion was posing as Reno and yet still keeping his half brother alive. It was true, that Zexion had always resented their father, but that couldn't be all behind this evil scheme could it?

And Reno had the gist of it. Zexion fumbled through his drawers until he had found a miniature of a male with a blonde Mohawk and a smiling face. Zexion had given him his heart and what had he done?

"Just wait for me Zexion, I-I'm not ready yet. But I will be. Please just wait." Demyx had said.

He had been waiting all of his life, and still nothing. Well, he was through waiting. Now all that he wanted was revenge. Revenge for his mother who had been cast aside like some street walking whore. Revenge for himself for his meager upbringing, and revenge for his heart, that had been broken for no reason.

And he would get his revenge. He would use his unsuspecting pyromaniac of a half brother to burn down his family's rival's house. And it would get rid of more then just one bird. Every member from the Qin clan was supposed to be there, along with all of their alliance clans. Once all of the alliance clans were out of the picture, Zexion could bring in his own army and ransack the Zhao palace, leaving nothing alive. On top of that, the target of information would be too much for the Qi clan not to act, meaning Demyx would be there, trapped in that terrible fire. What a tragedy. He began to dress in his fox costume, and he got ready for the party.

Tonight would be a night to never forget.

* * *

A/n: Whoo. I'm liking this. I was stuck for a while since I've never written my own Roxora fiction but this is freakin' awesome. Not to toot my own horn or anything XD.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and even if you didn't please read and review! The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend, but no promises. Finals and all you know. Thanks you guys. You ROCK!


	2. The Dress Rehersal

**Ball Room Blitz**  
By Zess

**Summery:** Roxas and Sora are both princes of two of the seven warring states in historic China. There families hate each other and it's the classic case of Pyramis and Thisbe. But at one fateful masquerade two lives are intertwined. Can two hearts divided by adversity still learn to love?

**Other Stuff:** Short Chapter Story, Crack Everything, Roxora, Zemyx, Romance/Drama/Some Humor, Kingdom Hearts Based, AU, Yaoi, Rated M just to keep up my record, Some Language maybe. I own nothing but this story so for my birthday you all need to buy me KH okay!? YAY!

**Time**: Roughly 5th Century BC, during the Zhànguó Shídài.

**Place: **Feudal China

**Players:  
Sora:** Second in line to the Qi throne. Forced to go undercover to gain information on the rival Qin clan.  
**Demyx:** Heir to the Qi throne, Sora's elder brother. Likes to seduce young virgins and suck out their souls, or anything else one can suck on the female person.  
**Roxas:** heir to the Qin throne.  
**Axel:** Second in line to the Zhou throne and a pyromaniac. Has evil plans to murder the Qi heir to gain his father's approval.  
**Zexion:** Illegitimate firstborn to the Zhou throne, posing as Axel's real older brother in order to marionette his way into power.  
**Reno:** Currently MIA. True heir to the Zhou throne.

* * *

Dedication: I wrote this for Synnesai, so I hope you like it!!

Um, I did a _little _research on feudal china, but I still take complete literary license on everything so don't be mad at me if I make a ton of horrible mistakes. And the dialogue is all modern, one because I can't write in Chinese and two because I have no idea the type of language they used back then. Oh yeah, and I kind of mingled certain time periods together so the first English Ambassador (Lord McCartney who actually visited in 1792) is visiting a hell of a lot earlier. XD

A/N: Chapter Two! Woot! I'm liking the story so far, I get to write Axel as someone other than a goofball, and I must admit that this is my first Roxora Fiction so if I go a little out of character please forgive me. I hope it'll be okay though. Um, I edited the last chapter because there were super mistakes so if you want to go read it again, feel free. The content didn't change at all though so it's nothing the worry about. On that note, if anyone wants to be my Beta-er contact me, because I need one. XD Hehe, and then I'll pay you back with my silly fictions okay? Email, PM, or review to apply? (Gosh I feel so official )

Okay, now, for this chapter. It's Short, but it's good. So read it.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
The Dress Rehearsal**

As expected, the palace was packed with relatives and friends. Even though one wasn't supposed to know who was who, everyone always knew who Roxas was. It could have something to do with his father announcing it to almost half of the world, but again he had no choice.

"I thought everyone was supposed to remain anonymous," he muttered darkly to a nearby hanging tapestry. Unfortunately, this was no fairy-tale, and the woven carpeting gave no sound advice. In fact, it completely ignored him; the nerve of some upholstery.

The instant he had joined the party in the large ball styled room, he had been swamped with guests, mostly female. The thing he hated most about the fairer sex was that they always seemed to see him as Prince and not as Roxas. No, not one of them cared about what kind of person he was, they all just cared about his money, fame, and name. What glory it would be to be married to the heir to the Qin throne. It was a little devastating each time a buxom beauty or blushing virgin fluttered their beautiful eyelashes at him through their prettied masks. They all wore a conservative gown in the same European style that he was dressed, and though he had to admit their beauty, he found nothing wonderful about them. Perhaps, if one could say that gold-digging was a profession, they were good at that. He wished, just once, someone saw him as Roxas and liked him for it.

Roxas had managed to work his way around the room without much mishap. He had almost made it to the dais where his immediate family was located when he saw trouble. Coming down upon him was the most pompous of ladies, of whom had three daughters. It was just his luck that all three of them were of appropriate marriageable age. She was a robust lady and was known to be a dragon of a matriarch. She was part of one of the lesser nobles of the Qin clan, and felt no shame about using her daughters Payne, Yuna, and Rikku to work up her own social standings. The three girls looked beautiful as always, but Roxas would rather die then have to twirl them around the dance floor one more time and listen to useless prattle.

He turned sharply on his heel, towards the doors that opened out into the families large expanse of garden when he ran face first into a barrage of blue velvet and wide beguiling blue eyes that so resembled his own.

* * *

Sora looked around the huge room in awe, trying not to trip on his dress hem. Who knew such garments could be such a nuisance, and the person that had invented the bustle needed to be tortured slowly. He felt completely off balance with the heavy wig on his head, and not to mention the inside of the mask kept making him sneeze. But, despite all that, this room alone made it almost all worth wile. Sora had always been one to observe the amazing that was architectural art, and this palace was the epitome of perfection. The hardwood walls were sanded and stained, the paintings that lined the walls depicting everything from vicious battle scenes to portraits, to fantastic depictions of cherry blossoms in bloom. The ceilings were at least twice as high as was needed, and the ceilings were arched and made of some type of painted metal. No where in his families own palace did they have anything like this. His mother and father were all about comfortable and simplistic settings, and weren't really interested in art. It was no surprise then that he had never told them of his love of artwork. It was bad enough he always seemed to be getting into trouble, he didn't need them thinking he was some kind of failure at life as well.

He snapped himself back into the present with that thought and closed his almost drooling mouth. Now was not the time to be ogling his surroundings. He did not want to spend one extra moment in this ridiculous outfit, and besides, he had a mission. He would find who he was looking for, and then get out, find Demyx, and leave.

With searching eyes he scanned the crush of finely dressed figures. It would not be hard to find the heir of the Qin clan, as he was supposed to be wearing a very distinct dragon costume. An itch made itself known about mid breastbone and he instinctively scratched it. About mid-scratch he realized that his meticulous family had forgotten one thing. He had no breasts. Looking around at the ladies, he was relieved to find that they all held high necklines like his own dress, but you could still faintly see the outline of their breasts. His cheeks turned pink as he realized that he was staring. He had to fix this problem somehow, it would be too easy to notice if he continued around with a flat chest. He looked around frantically and saw nothing that he could stuff into the front of his gown. He had to do it quick, or someone would most definitely call him out. If he was found here. . . The graphic images that flooded his mind made his heart skip several beats. He was in the proverbial lion's den and he would get eaten if he made any wrong move. In a stroke of genius when his gaze fell upon the food pavilion, located outside and directly adjacent to the massive hall.

Dashing to the fruits table, he snuck two very rounded apples off of the table with what he thought was equivalent to lady like grace. He really had no idea what his mother made so much fuss about. Other than the ridiculous garments, this lady stuff was pretty easy.

Of course, he didn't notice the many odd looks being cast his way.

With a quick glance around the candlelit pavilion, Sora managed to sneak out and into darkened corner of the garden, and shove the two confiscated apples down the front of his gown. With a little bit of wiggling he managed to get them into a sort of order and he smiled proudly. He should become a spy, he was so good at this kind of thing. He walked demurely back through one of the many doors that led from the garden into the large hall and almost killed himself as he ran smack dab into a black and green suited male.

"I-" his voice was his own and Sora blanched, belatedly remembering he was supposed to be a girl. But it didn't really matter because directly thereafter his voice, his breath, and all mental capabilities were stolen away by the man that was supposed to be his enemy. The famous Dragon, Roxas.

* * *

His whole body was tingling with excitement. He loved this feeling, this nervousness, this adrenaline, this fear, and this absolute joy of what he knew was to come. Tonight would be the night when everyone would pay for what they had done.

"_Hey Zexion?"_

"_Yeah Dem?"_

"_I think. . ."_

"_Don't do things you aren't accustomed to runt."_

"_Funny seeing as I'm barely shorter then you. But. . ."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I think you're the only person that I've ever really. . . loved."_

Of all the times to be reminiscing about the past, this was not one of them. He had no more feelings for that overgrown eyesore. He would never go back to the way he was. Demyx had lied to him, and now he had to pay. Still, the pain in his heart was constant, and even through all of his reasoning, would remain.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Tonight, things will end." He waved briefly to his bound and gagged brother before leaving.

* * *

Reno looked around the room, and realized for the first time that Zexion hadn't locked the door. Was it some kind of a trap? He wiggled worm-style to the side of the bed until he could lever himself up onto all fours. It was much harder then previously assumed, what with his arms and legs roped together and all. But he finally managed. He gasped, sucking in air like a shore landed fish.

"Damn. . ."

Who ever knew that his own half brother could be so cruel? To tell the truth, Zexion was so much like the father that he hated so much it was almost uncanny. Reno had always hated his father, but he had told no one about it. He didn't like the way that his father handed anything, especially his younger brother. And now he found out that he had an older brother too? Reno had had no idea who Zexion was until the day he had been taken prisoner in his own room.

So vindictive, so. . . hateful. Reno had never seen such cold eyes. And it wasn't just his eyes. Zexion had a heart made of ice. He had had to lay in agony on the hard flooring while Zexion sprouted all of his plots and plans to him, all the time laughing and joking about how wonderful it all would be. Reno had done some terrible things in his own past, and as the heir he knew he could never live a life of peace, but never this vicious.

"I have to. . . stop him." He gritted his teeth against screaming muscles that hadn't been used in days and forced his body to stand. Teetering, and his body still bound, he used the bed banister to remain upright. He needed to fix this, he needed to make it better. He had no idea what anyone had done to Zexion, but he would no let him continue on with his plan. He had to save his little brother, and everything that was about to happen. As much as he hated it, he had to go to his father.

The binds on his ankles gave no leeway so Reno had to waddle penguin style and pause at the door. It was no laughing matter as he gasped for breath, trying to stay standing. Leaning on the hallways, he made his way slowly through the house and towards his father's study. When he reached the doorway he didn't bother knocking, just slid the paneling to the side and stumbled in. The sight he saw was much more of a shock then anything else he had experienced lately.

"He's. . .dead."

* * *

A/N: Mah. Short Again, and cliffhanger-esque. But, I updated sooner than expected so you should like me yeah yeah? The next update is still coming on Sunday (Tomorrow), I just had an urge to work on this a little bit.

**Next Chapter:  
It's Showtime  
5/20/07**

Please read and review, 'cause it makes me happy, and I control the outcome of this story. Mwahah. Kidding, just please? Thanks.


	3. It's Showtime

**Ball Room Blitz**  
By Zess

**Chapter: **3 of 4

**Summery:** Roxas and Sora are both princes of two of the seven warring states in historic China. There families hate each other and it's the classic case of Pyramis and Thisbe. But at one fateful masquerade two lives are intertwined. Can two hearts divided by adversity still learn to love?

**Other Stuff:** Short Chapter Story, Crack Everything, Roxora, Zemyx, Romance/Drama/Some Humor, Kingdom Hearts Based, AU, Yaoi, Rated M just to keep up my record, Some Language maybe. I own nothing but this story so for my birthday you all need to buy me KH okay!? YAY!

**Time**: Roughly 5th Century BC, during the Zhànguó Shídài.

**Place: **Feudal China

**Players:  
Sora:** Second in line to the Qi throne. Forced to go undercover to gain information on the rival Qin clan.  
**Demyx:** Heir to the Qi throne, Sora's elder brother. Likes to seduce young virgins and suck out their souls, or anything else one can suck on the female person.  
**Roxas:** heir to the Qin throne.  
**Axel:** Second in line to the Zhou throne and a pyromaniac. Has evil plans to murder the Qi heir to gain his father's approval.  
**Zexion:** Illegitimate firstborn to the Zhou throne, posing as Axel's real older brother in order to marionette his way into power.  
**Reno:** Currently FOUND! True heir to the Zhou throne.  
**Riku: **Random Inserted character, Sora's first love.  
**Alex: **The name Sora comes up with to hide his identity from Roxas.

* * *

**Dedication**: I wrote this as a request for Synnesai, so I hope you like it!!

**Always Notes: **Um, I did a _little _research on feudal china, but I still take complete literary license on everything so don't be mad at me if I make a ton of horrible mistakes. And the dialogue is all modern, one because I can't write in Chinese and two because I have no idea the type of language they used back then. Oh yeah, and I kind of mingled certain time periods together so the first English Ambassador (Lord McCartney who actually visited in 1792) is visiting a hell of a lot earlier. XD

**Author's Notes: ** Yay! Author! That's me! And these are my notes. Look. My computer broke and I'm still updating. . . Love me? Uh. . . I have no remembrance of what this was like the first time I wrote it, so I hope its uh. . .still good?

This one is _**longer**_. And still totally awesome. (Not) It's mostly the inner thinking of all the characters, not so much plot. But oh well.

Heavy Making Out in this chapter. Note the M rating. So, if you don't like it don't read it. But, all you other perverts, go read it!

* * *

**Chapter Three  
It's Showtime**

His feet hung limply as his body softly swayed to-and-fro. A stool remained tipped onto it's side, and the excess rope gently caressed his father's face. A suicide? It sure looked that way. Reno wanted to cut down his father's body, but first he had to get rid of his bonds. He hopped over to his father's desk, his stomach doing sort of lurches each time he heard the creaking sound of the rafters. There was no love lost in his father's death, but Reno wished that things didn't have to end this way. It didn't shine.

He laid his entire torso face down onto the top of his father's desk and grappled with the drawer handle. With his hands bound to his sides he ended up having to fling himself backwards in order to propel the top drawer out. Landing with a harsh thud he wished more then all other wishes that their servants were of the nosier sort. Squirming back upright took a bit of time, but he did prevail, and eventually got his hands into the now opened drawer. With a sharp knife in his hand Reno sat, and began the tedious business of cutting himself free.

Why was he doing this? The question remained looping back and again through Reno's mind. He just couldn't understand someone having such a great bloodlust that he would be willing to kill. Through the past few days that he had spent confined to his own room Reno had listened to each and every plot and plan that his demented half-brother had concocted. No, demented wasn't the right word, it was more like. . . sad.

Reno had no grudges against anyone. He felt a strong sense of responsibility for the outcome of his family because he had been raised as the first born. It fitted him though. He liked knowing that everyone he cared about was safe, even if he had to get his hands dirty to carry out his duties. But his new half brother hadn't lived the life that Reno had, from all that he could discern at least. And all of Zexion's stories were probably true; he knew the kind of man his father was. Or had been. A son of a common wench would never suffice for a proper heir. And if it didn't benefit his father's ambitions properly, to the curb it went.

The bonds fell free of his hands and Reno made short work of the ones around his ankles. He ground his teeth together as his unused muscles screamed in tension. He rubbed his arms and legs, trying to ignore the pins and needles feeling, and was finally able to walk and stand without a problem.

He turned towards the softly swinging body and sighed. It just didn't make any sense. He would have understood everything a lot better if Zexion had ended up killing him but. . . suicide? He grabbed his father by the legs and swung his arm up in an arch, catching the rope with the knife and effectively sawing it into pieces. His father's body's weight fell doubled over onto his shoulder and he grunted under the weight. His father had definitely not been the skinniest of all people. He and his brother must have gotten their extreme metabolism from their mother.

He laid his father's lifeless body onto the floor and sighed sadly. It was still impossible to be passive knowing that someone was now dead especially because it was his father. There was some kind of bond between them anyways, being family. His eyes got a little misty and he blinked back unbidden tears. Well, this was a first. Perhaps he was a little more of a softy then he had previously known.

He was about to cover his father's body with a nearby throw when he noticed a crumpled piece of paper clutched in his father's grip. How cliché. He sighed and pulled the paper out of his father's hands. Well, all signs definitely pointed to suicide now.

"Father. . ."

There was really nothing to say though. There was only a bit sadness that everything seemed to be turning out this way. And then his eyes widened to a painful degree once they scanned over the contents of the note.

Well, perhaps Zexion had had some sort of right. Now, he couldn't really blame him.

"Well shit…"

He had to make things better now. He had to make things right. Where had Zexion said he was going to be? Shit. He couldn't remember. Something about a party and then… What? And then, what? He sat on the floor next to his father's dead body and felt a dread more forced then anything he had ever felt before. Damn damn damn.

Suddenly enlightenment struck. Demyx. He had said something about Demyx, the son of their ally. Maybe? Could that possibly be where he went? Oh well, at least it was a start. He kissed his father's cold and clammy head, and unbidden tear falling onto his father's face. On that tear he swore that he would make things better, no matter what.

* * *

Roxas looked down at the female crumpled in his embrace. All that he could really see, under the white mask, was bright blue eyes and masses of black hair but still he usually knew exactly who everyone was. What was even more surprising was the instant attraction he felt towards his semi-captive. Last time he had checked, he was completely gay. But his eyes nearly crossed looking down as the stranger girl licked her lips. They were so lush, with just the barest hint of pink tinting. His hands were settled snugly against small, and slightly bony, hips that held an intoxicating curve. Something was a little fishy here.

However, now was not the time to be asking questions. He looked behind him at the approaching hoard of sexual appeal and then down at the mysterious girl. She hadn't said anything and was looking at him in a sort of lost helpless look that pulled on his heartstrings. For some reason, it looked as if she was really looking at _him_ and not through him, wondering about his money or his title.

He heard his name shouted from the stout old women in her loud carrying voice and cringed. This would be a definite risk, because his captive was still a female, but the mysterious women seemed so much more appealing then the one's who were husband hunting. He could always explain the situation later if it really came to that. So, wrapping his arms more firmly around the petite figure of the stranger girl, he swept her up into his arms and twirled her in a few expert dance moves.

Setting her on her feet, he smiled one of his most melting smiles, and brought one of her gloved hands to his mouth.

"Would you care to dance?"

* * *

Axel's eyes were half glazed in wide eyed wild glory as he stacked another keg of flour onto the massive tower of barrels. This was the fifth roughly shaped pyramid of flour that he had set up so far, and there would be no more. Contained in each pile was enough flour that, when lit on fire, would blow the palace to smithereens. But Axel was taking no chances. He didn't want to leave anyone alive. He wanted his father's approval more then anything else in the whole world. Checking the sky above him he estimated about thirty more minutes left of time before the smoldering fuses he had already lit would finally ignite the waiting flour kegs. He had better hurry and get out of there.

Whistling to himself he lit the last fuse and headed on his way, dreaming of the praise that would be bestowed upon him.

* * *

Sora's eyes almost glazed over as he stared into a pair so similar to his own. There was a slight difference though. Where his eyes were always known as being large and bright, these eyes were dark and slanted to an almost drool- inducing sensuousness. So entrenched in these eyes, it took a minute for Sora to look anywhere else, and when he did he got an even bigger shock. Around those eyes covered a plainly decorated Dragon's mask and bright blonde spikes. Holy smokes, this was the prince! It's understandable that Sora was surprised, seeing as the position he was in was a little awkward, and since he had never met the prince face to face before.

He licked his lips nervously, though he had no real reason to fear. Roxas and Sora had never met before, their families being at constant war with each other and Sora not being the heir. But still, that piercing gaze of Roxas's had Sora feeling all tingly inside. He had to bite his lip to quell the shivers forcing themselves up and down his spine.

Here was the person he'd come to find, but this was definitely not how he'd expected it. He had to get away before someone noticed him, or before Roxas found out who he was. He wasn't actually supposed to talk to Roxas! Just get information on him and his family. With big wild eyes Sora scanned the perimeter looking for a way out. It didn't quite occur to him that there were two steely arms wrapped tight around his waist, but the small details aren't really that important.

_Got to get away. . . There has to be a way out somewhere. . ._

And suddenly he was swept up into The Prince's arms, pressed flush against his body. And they were. . . dancing? Sora gaped incredulously. Did the prince really think he was a girl? Did he not know who Sora was?

Sora really had no choice but to grip Roxas's shoulder's tightly as he was expertly whirled around the dance for a couple of times. His mind whorled and his heart fluttered. He assumed it was because of the fast paced dancing and the terror of being found out, but when he looked up, and met those mysterious blue eyes, somehow he knew he was just kidding himself.

Sora had never told anyone how he felt about the opposite sex, but in short, he just didn't feel "that way" about _any_ of them. He always thought they were a little silly, and at worst downright mean. Really, he had nothing against most females, and had kissed one once. But whenever he thought about going any further than kissing with a girl, it just completely weirded him out.

He had fully realized his true sexuality when he had met his first love. His name was Riku and they had met when Sora, who had been wandering the country-side surrounding his family's property, came across Riku naked in the stream washing his silver hair. Needless to say Sora had almost drowned then and there, and it wasn't in the lake. But, though things hadn't worked out between Riku and Sora, they were still friends these days.

"Would you care to dance?"

The question pulled him out of his thoughts, and suddenly his knees felt weak. This guy, who had to be the sexiest guy on the planet, was looking at him with way more then just a little flirtatious glint in his eyes. And then he… had he really just done that? And he had! He kissed Sora's gloved hand. Sora was very worried that he was about to turn into a puddle of sexually frustrated goo right there on the floor.

With those thoughts all of the memories of what he was really supposed to be doing went out the window, along with all of the ideas about needing to flee. He didn't care if the whole world found out who he was! He just wanted. . . to spend more time with the Dragon Prince? He wanted to be swept off his feet again, wanted it almost to an unhealthy degree.

Well, perhaps that was not quite true, he didn't really want to be found out. Perhaps just a teeny tiny bit of his mind remembered that if he was found out here he could very well be killed. A sheep in a den of wolves sort of thing. But, for some reason he really didn't want to leave the confines of Roxas's arms. A plan of action was decided by his heart before his mind could even think of anything to reply.

"It's a little crowded on the dance floor, do you mind if we head to the garden?"

It was only after the statement was spoken, in a horrible impersonation of a girl's voice, that he realized just how brazen that statement was. Shit! Most girls only asked men to go out into the garden if they were some kind of brazen hussy. If Roxas agreed, and thought that he was going outside to get a piece, Sora would be in a load of trouble, and not only because he didn't want to play catch the trouser snake with Roxas. Actually, that didn't sound half bad . . . What was he thinking?! Of course it was bad! And most of all because Sora wasn't really a girl!

But it was too late. The damning question had already been issued.

* * *

Zexion smiled a cold cruel smile behind his mask. He had settled himself quite comfortably in a chair just outside the ballroom hat was currently in full swing with dancers and party people. Judging by the plans that Axel had laid out for him, right where he was would be one of the few places that were safe. He wanted to watch the house go down in flames, hear all of the horrified shouts as everything began to go underway. He wanted a front row seat to he havoc he had wrought.

A little place inside him screamed against all of this. It was his heart that he had locked away in a cold spot inside him so long ago. It didn't want to have anyone hurt, especially Demyx. But he cast those thoughts aside, just as Demyx had cast him aside. There was no way for anyone to atone for the sins that had been committed against him.

They would pay, they would all pay.

* * *

Reno was huffing and puffing by the time he reached the Qi clan's palace. He didn't bother making the formal appearance through the front. He had no time to go through protocol. He had to find Demyx. Knocking loudly, his fist hit the wall siding hard enough to make it shake, dust flying off of it with each pounding hit.

It wasn't long before the door was thrown to the side, a large burly man sporting a receding hairline that was so blonde it was almost white stood before Reno.

"What the hell is going on here?" The man growled out.

It wasn't surprising that Reno was a bit scared by the man's intimidating appearance but he didn't give in to the feeling. He didn't have time to be scared, not now. "That doesn't matter, is Demyx here?"

Two blonde-white eyebrows rose and the man crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want with Demyx?"

The questions were killing Reno. Didn't this guy understand that he just didn't have time!? "Damn it, just answer the question! Is he here or isn't he?"

The man was shocked, seeing as not many people had the cahones to actually talk to him in such a way. Perhaps it was the shock that loosened his tongue a little bit, or perhaps it was just curiosity. "No, he went to the Qin clan's masquerade. Hey, aren't you that Zhou kid-"

Reno's eyes went wide as the puzzle pieces fit themselves into place inside his faulty memory. That was right! Zexion had been getting ready to go to some kind of Masquerade. He would have to be there, and Axel to.

"I apologize but I must be going! Thank you!" And Reno was off again, running full tilt back out of the Qi estate and to the main rode. Oh, his kingdom for a horse.

"What was that honey?" Demyx's mother queried to her husband.

"No idea." He replied, very confused about the meaning of the red haired boy.

* * *

There was just something odd about that girl. Roxas couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it had something to do with his overwhelming attraction to her. He didn't like girls, and yet here he was hoping with every bone in his body that she would accept, and not just because he wanted to flee. Actually it went far beyond that. He wanted her with more ferocity then he had ever wanted anyone in his life. And again, she was a _girl._ That just wasn't right!

"It's a little crowded on the dance floor, do you mind if we head to the garden?"

His whole body shivered in anticipation and in a bit of anxiety. Had this girl really just asked what he thought she did? Roxas had never. . . with anybody! Let alone a girl. She couldn't possibly mean. . . Did she? If nosebleeds really did happen from thinking overly perverted thoughts, Roxas would have felt more then just a little bit anemic, in fact, he would have most likely died of blood loss.

Whether or not he understood why he was now suddenly attracted to females, Roxas knew that this was an opportunity that could not be passed up. He was reclusive by nature, and therefore knew really nothing about what he was supposed to do, but he was at least going to do something!

"ROXAS!" Damn! There was that lady again, and she was so close he could smell her disgusting breath. Time to run!

"Lets go," he whispered to the girl and gathered her up into his arms bridal style and rushed out towards one of the doors out into the garden. He had lived in this house his whole life and knew his way around better then even half of the groundskeepers. There was a beautiful spot in the very middle of the labyrinth that was his mother's gardens that was perfect. And secluded. Perhaps that's why he decided to pick it. Just in case the pair of them needed a little. . . privacy.

Wait, if they were going to. . . you know, then did his breath smell okay? Was he supposed to wear something special? This would be Roxas's first time, but he didn't want to look like a total idiot. Was there something that he was supposed to do to prepare? Was he supposed to say anything to her? Suddenly the idea of coming outside wasn't as appealing.

Well, at least he had escaped the matchmaking devil, that was really all he had been trying to do in the first place anyways. Maybe they could just sit here and talk. Yeah, talking was a good idea, much better then what he had had in mind. Even so, as he set her down he couldn't help it that his eyes fell lower then her neck and higher then her waist and noticed that her ripe perky breasts were. . . askew? Roxas didn't know much but he knew that one was not supposed to be so much higher then the other!

"What the hell?" He shouted, backing up a step and throwing his hands out in front of him as if to ward off evil.

Unfortunately for them both, Roxas had longer arms then he remembered and one hand hit Sora squarely on the side of his face, sending the still off balance boy-girl reeling. Before he could think about it, seeing as he had been the one trying to get away, Roxas had an overwhelming urge to comfort, to protect, to hold, to cherish, to love, and to. . . catch this girl. And as he slid his own body underneath hers as she fell to be a sort of cushion, Roxas was as confused as a person could be. Why did he feel all of these conflicting emotions that were so strong for someone he had never seen before? Why was all of this happening to him? All he had ever wanted was for someone to love him, and all he ever really got was trouble.

However, more trouble was only in store, because at that moment, Sora and Roxas both landed on top of one another with a painful thump. There's only so much anatomy that a dress can hide when you're lying plastered against another. And what's worse is that Sora's mask chose at that exact moment to slip from his face, the ribbon holding it behind his head snapping, and dragging his black haired wig along with it.

* * *

Demyx looked around, completely bored. Hiding in the garden may have been his best bet at not being recognized, but that didn't mean he was having a good time. Damn it all, if he was going to come to a party, he wanted to be partying. But no, he was stuck here staring at nothing but hedges and trees in the moonlight. It was such a wasted romance, with no one even around to share it with. Oh sure, he had seen a few couples leave the ball room giggling, but he wasn't about to intrude on one of those scenes!

He sighed again. "God, I'm so bored!" He took off his plain mask that he had been wearing in order to run a hand through his blonde hair. Sora was taking forever! Demyx didn't know what was keeping his younger brother, but he hoped that it would end soon. To the mohawked blonde, boredom was one of the worst things in the world.

Little did he know, the party was just about to get started.

* * *

They both stared at each other, neither of them wanting to move, and for separate reasons.

Sora didn't want to move because he was in a very delicate position and he was hoping that if he didn't move, Roxas would stay in the same comatose state and that would give him enough time to figure out an escape plan. Then again, if he didn't move he'd never be able to escape.

Truly though, he didn't want to escape. With his hands planted on Roxas's chest he could feel the contours of his pectoral muscles. With his face just bare inches from Roxas's own he could nearly taste the other male's breath. Sweat was dripping down Roxas's forehead and it just made Sora want to partake in adventures that led to an even sweatier outcome. One doesn't even have to mention the effects of having his hips thrust up against The Dragon Prince's was doing to his self control. Just get. . . it. . . together.

Our poor Roxas was having a bit of a time trying to regain his composure. Well, at least this explained why he was attracted to her. . . err. . . him. What he didn't understand was all the emotions that were coming with this attraction. Lust was fine but he was having actual thoughts of need and, dare he say? Love. And that just threw him for a completely loop. He didn't want to love anybody! Because love just meant that someone would be able to trick you into thinking they care and then hurting you more then anyone else in the whole world had hurt you. It was not something that Roxas wanted to be a part of, and yet, there were those butterflies in his stomach at being in such close proximity. There was that clenching of his heart from just being able to hear this other person breathing. None of it made any sense, and he was just a little bit scared to try and figure any of it out. All he really wanted was to get away from these thoughts and feelings, and the one who was causing such an emotional uproar inside him. Besides, who was this person? Didn't it just prove his point that true love was only an illusion, since this stranger had already tried to deceive him. 

His hands reached up to push the other male off of him when their blue eyes collided. There was more to this look than Either Sora or Roxas could have imagined. In it was the combining of their two lost souls. Both of them were frightened by the intensity of these attraction, this magnetism.

Roxas didn't want to feel this way, but soon his objections were swept away in the sea of passion. Instead of pushing the other male away as he had planned to do only moment before, one hand framed the soft face framed by brunette locks. In actuality, he thought that the chocolate brown color suited him so much more. The fact that he was a him suited the stranger so much more as well, at least in Roxas's eyes.

Sora didn't understand anything that was happening. Everything was going so fast and none of it really made sense to him, but he couldn't pretend that it was all just a big dream because he _knew_ that the emotions, whatever they were, he was feeling were real and they were strong, and they were for Roxas. Roxas, the enemy of his family. Roxas, the one he had been sent to sabotage. There was no way he would be able to carry out the plan now. He didn't know exactly what he wanted, but whatever it was, it was right here in these arms.

Grasping the lapels of Roxas's jacket, Sora gasped for air. His whole being was entranced in that wholly sexual onslaught starting with Roxas's eyes. Sora couldn't tear his gaze away. His arms were shaking with the force of the shivers running up and down his backbone. The sexual frustration coursing through his veins was almost unbearable. He wanted. . . he wanted everything. Even underneath the lust there was want. Wanting to belong completely to someone else. No, not just someone else. He wanted to belong to Roxas.

* * *

Demyx turned at a sudden huffing noise that was rapidly approaching. So rapidly in fact that he had no time to escape before a red head with a pony tail was upon him. Literally. Reno stumbled through the brush, tripping over low branches and roots to fall headfirst into the unsuspecting blonde. The tumbled over one another and fell in a tangle of arms and legs on the ground.

"Get off me!" Demyx shouted, his voice muffled by the back of a leg. Shoving and pushing he managed to work himself from underneath the other body.

"Sorry! So sorry!" Reno was saying over and over again, until he rubbed all of the dirt off of his face and got a good look at Demyx.

"Demyx! Thank goodness, come on we've got to go, Zexion-" He grabbed Demyx by the hand and hauled the blonde boy up, nearly ripping off Demyx's arm with his enthusiasm.

"What the hell, who are you?!" Demyx stopped short, his eyes growing wide. "You know. . . Zexion?"

"Of course I do! I'm his brother, but if we don't hurry we're going to get blown up too!"

"You can't just say things like that and expect me to follow you blindly! I don't even know you!"

Reno huffed, completely out of patience. "Look, Zexion is here, and he's about to blow everything up because he's got some major issues, and if we don't get out of here, we're going to get blown up too!"

Demyx's eyes were wide to a huge proportion by this point. "Zexion's going to blow up. . ." Suddenly his heart stopped for a minute. "If what you say is true then. . . SORA!"

He had no idea what was going on. Zexion was here? He had come back? And now he was doing something this . . . awful? That wasn't the Zexion that Demyx knew. The Zexion he knew was shy, and a bit standoffish, but he wasn't cruel once you got to know him. He was kind, and pleasant, and only said something mean when his temper got the better of him. This red-headed dork must have his facts wrong, besides Zexion had never said anything about having a brother.

Then again, that one day. . . Zexion had gotten very quiet, his face turning into a horrifying mask as he vowed that he would get revenge on his family for what they had done to him. But Demyx had paid no mind to it because after another moment Zexion had turned to him and smiled, his normal self once more. What if he hadn't been just kidding around then, could the Zexion he had grown to love, and missed so completely, do something like this?

"Zexion. . . Sora. . . please, hold on."

He would do something to fix all this, because he still couldn't believe that his Zexion could really do something this terrible.

Reno, who had been left behind, tried to catch his breath for a moment before racing off to find his own wayward brother, hoping to find him in time to stop the madness.

* * *

Slowly, his hands shaking, Roxas stroked a finger across the lushes pink lips he had been drooling over. But his eyes had deceived him, because these lips were so much fuller and softer then he had ever dreamed that lips could be. He wanted so badly to taste them, so badly to feel them against his own. And yet, he didn't even know this man's name.

"What's your name?" Roxas asked, his voice raw with unhidden passion.

Sora's whole body responded to that throaty growl, and it took him a while for his brain to catch up to what had actually been said. A. . . name? There was no way that Sora could really tell Roxas his real name! Worst case scenario, he would be killed on the spot. No, that wasn't the worst case. The worst case would be if he wasn't able to spend the rest of his life with Roxas. It didn't make any sense, but it was there. They may have just met but Sora was already pledging. . . something, because there just was no denying that there was definitely something, some feeling for Roxas, deep within his heart.

Sora would do anything than to ruin his chances for a true happy ever after with Roxas. But he knew that if he said his real name that happiness would be snatched from his grasp. He would not let that happen. He could always explain things later, but now. . .

"Alex," it was the first name that popped into his mind. Sora would figure out a way to fix all of this mess later, but right now he wanted to be loved in all senses of the word.

"Alex. . ." The name was a little clumsy on his tongue but still he savored it. "Alex. . ." He whispered again. The brunette didn't really look like an Alex to Roxas but it was nice to have a name to go with the beautiful face. It was then that he remembered that he still had his own mask on. With inept fingers he yanked on the cords holding his mask in place until it came undone, and the mask clattered to the ground.

Two sets of blue eyes clashed again, and there was another breathless heavy moments. Finally Roxas found his voice, thinking he should at least return to favor.

"My name is-"

"Roxas." Sora said simply. It was common knowledge after all, but Roxas looked quite shocked.

"How-?"

Sora blushed a little bit and looked down at Roxas's black clad shoulder. "Really. . . everyone sort of knows. . . well, you know. . . who you are."

The sweetly spoken words and the faint blush was just too much for Roxas and put him over the edge. Wrapping one arm tightly around the back of Sora's neck he pulled the brunette's face down towards him, bare millimeters between their lips now.

"Let me kiss you. . ." Roxas whispered, and Sora could do nothing but nod weekly, his whole body trembling in anticipation. Both of them wanted this more then anything.

And suddenly it happened. With eyes closed Roxas nearly missed, but then their lips touched, and he groaned against Sora's mouth. There had been too much anticipation, too much time, he just couldn't take it slow now that he had been allowed a single sweet taste. Sora was his drug, and he needed so much more.

"Alex. . . Alex," he groaned out, his fingers tangling into Sora's chocolate brown hair as Roxas pulled his face down lower for a better access, his tongue sweeping out along Sora's lower lip, sucking softly. Roxas's kiss was wet, hot, and hungry as he nearly devoured Sora, but Sora returned the passion equally.

"Roxas," Sora gasped out, his voice making Roxas groan that much louder, his hands clenching in Sora's hair. Sora was equally frustrated, his own hands balling into fists around Roxas's jacket. The garment was in the way, in Sora's eyes. He whimpered, tugging on the imposing cloth, yanking and pulling it out of Roxas's trousers. A button rolled off into the night, but the pair paid it no heed.

They rolled, switching positions, when Sora's hands found their way under Roxas's shirt. Roxas knew it was going to fast, too hard, but he couldn't stop himself. Couldn't help but grind his hips down against the brunettes, couldn't help but slip his tongue into the other male's mouth, tasting and dominating. Sora's hands were driving Roxas wild, and the fell of Roxas's chest was making Sora insane.

Soon, just kissing wasn't enough for either of them. Roxas moved one hand between them, pulling on the skirt of Sora's dress until he had bunched the puffy cloth up around Sora's waist. Roxas found it endearing that Sora was wearing pristine white stockings and matching garters as well. He would have to ask why exactly the other male had been cross-dressing, but all of that could come later. Right now he wanted Sora so bad he felt like he would burst.

His hands found Sora's length and began stroking slowly through the women's undergarment material. Sora squirmed beneath him, making soft mewling sounds as Roxas drove him wild with his hands. Roxas felt a rush of pride at being able to pleasure Sora so and leaned down to savor each moan and whimper with his mouth, curling his tongue around the brunette's.

It wasn't long before their kisses deepened even further, and both were panting with lust. Roxas drew back to clumsily unfasten his trousers when there was a loud rustling in the bushes nearby. The pair drew back hastily and tried to right their clothes when Demyx bust through the shrubbery completely out of breath.

"Bro! Have you finished getting the information on the prince? Oh well, it doesn't matter if you haven't. You've got to get out of here!"

* * *

To Roxas it was if his world was crashing down around him. He recognized the blonde mohawk right away. It was Demyx, his complete and totally rival, according to his family at least. And he was calling Alex brother? Demyx only had one brother, a younger brother. Brunette and blue eyed and named. . .

"Sora." Roxas whispered, the hurt and betrayal evident in his voice. It was only then that Demyx noticed Roxas, his clothes only half on, and the rumpled state of Sora's own dress.

"What the hell is go-," But Demyx never had a chance to finish his sentence.

Roxas's hands balled into fists by his side. "You're Sora aren't you. You're dressed like that to. . . to get information on me? Was that all this was? Heh, well I guess you learned more information then you bargained for didn't you? I can't believe that I thought. . . That you could. . ." But it was too much for Roxas to continue, so he turned on his heel and ran blindly back towards the palace. He just wanted the comforts of his own bed so that he could vent all of the hurt and pain and anguish into his own pillow through the tears that were threatening to choke him. He hated this life that he led, hated his name that only caused him grief.

Roxas had thought that he had finally found someone who understood him, but it had been nothing but a pipe dream. No one really loved the _true_ Roxas, the person with emotions and feelings and dreams. No, the only loved the Prince. The one with money and fame and an ends to their means. No one loved him, and this was the last time he would ever let someone into his heart again. This was the last time he was even ever going to talk to another human being, he swore to it.

Sora stared after Roxas's retreating form and felt a terror that he had never felt before. He didn't know how he was going to make it better, but he had to try somehow. He was not just about to let the one he had fallen for go. They had only shared a short amount of time, he would not let this be over already!

"Rox-" He started to shout, beginning to go after the blonde. But Demyx grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"What are you doing, I already said you have to get out of here!"

But Sora wasn't listening. "Dem, let me go I have to-"

"No, Sora come on!"

There was really nothing else he could do, so Sora smacked Demyx hard against the face. He had never done something like that before, and it was probably the shock more then the force that rendered him immobile.

"Sora. . .?" Demyx asked, shocked.

Sora was near tears now, the liquid threatening to overflow any moment now. "Demyx, I have to go, I can't just let him walk away! Please, let me go."

"But-" Started Demyx, but once more he was not allowed to finish.

"But nothing! Demyx I love him, I have to go, I have to make this right!"

And after that, Demyx really had nothing to say, because he understood. Sora wasn't a child anymore, as everyone had been treating him. He was a man and he was in love. And Demyx would only be a hypocrite for not allowing him to go, since wasn't he about to do the same thing? Wasn't he about to throw all caution to the winds and risk everything for love as well?

"Be careful," He whispered, squeezing Sora's hand gently.

Sora smiled thankfully and returned the squeeze. "You too."

They traded one final stare, before Sora smiled and ran off the way that Demyx had gone, shouting Roxas's name. Demyx raced off in a random direction, following his gut instinct on where Zexion would be. Somewhere secluded with an amazing view. He had no idea about the premises, so he ran blindly, praying to God he was able to get there in Time.

It was only moments later that fate stepped in and Demyx caught sight of the silver hair that could only belong to Zexion, though it was a bit longer then he remembered. Even though a fox mask covered Zexion's face Demyx knew that it was him from the bottom of his very soul.

It was just about that time that Sora caught up with the escaping Roxas in the middle of the dance floor. Sora stopped Roxas by grabbing him by the back of his black jacket and pulling him back.

"Zexion-" "Roxas-" They shouted respectfully. "-I LOVE YOU!"

As a blonde and a silver haired male turned towards Demyx's and Sora's voice in shock, the palace exploded.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger. Sorry this took so long to get up, like I said before I had a horrible experience with my old computer, may it rest in peace.

Please read and review, because it makes me happy, and therefore want to write. The next and final chapter will be up in an undisclosed amount of time. Nene. Thanks again!


	4. Curtain Calls

**Ball Room Blitz**

By Zess

**Chapter: **4 of 4

**Summery:** Roxas and Sora are both princes of two of the seven warring states in historic China. There families hate each other and it's the classic case of Pyramis and Thisbe. But at one fateful masquerade two lives are intertwined. Can two hearts divided by adversity still learn to love?

**Other Stuff:** Short Chapter Story, Crack Everything, Roxora, Zemyx, Romance/Drama/Some Humor, Kingdom Hearts Based, AU, Yaoi, Rated M just to keep up my record, Some Language maybe. I own nothing but this story so for my birthday you all need to buy me KH okay!? YAY!

**Time**: Roughly 5th Century BC, during the Zhànguó Shídài.

**Place: **Feudal China

**Players:**

**Sora:** Second in line to the Qi throne. Forced to go undercover to gain information on the rival Qin clan.

**Demyx:** Heir to the Qi throne, Sora's elder brother. Likes to seduce young virgins and suck out their souls, or anything else one can suck on the female person.

**Roxas:** heir to the Qin throne.  
**Axel:** Second in line to the Zhou throne and a pyromaniac. Has evil plans to murder the Qi heir to gain his father's approval.

**Zexion:** Illegitimate firstborn to the Zhou throne, posing as Axel's real older brother in order to marionette his way into power.

**Reno:** Currently FOUND! True heir to the Zhou throne.

**Riku: **Random Inserted character, Sora's first love.

**Alex: **The name Sora comes up with to hide his identity from Roxas.

**Dedication**: I wrote this as a request for Synnesai, so I hope you like it!!

**Always Notes: **Um, I did a _little _research on feudal china, but I still take complete literary license on everything so don't be mad at me if I make a ton of horrible mistakes. And the dialogue is all modern, one because I can't write in Chinese and two because I have no idea the type of language they used back then. Oh yeah, and I kind of mingled certain time periods together so the first English Ambassador (Lord McCartney who actually visited in 1792) is visiting a hell of a lot earlier. XD

**Author's Notes: ** This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I'm sorry I've been like… dead lately. I'm not dead. See, I can prove it. Just… growin' a little mold.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Curtain Calls**

_**Le Flashback-y**_

_Demyx looked over his shoulder at the lumpy bed that he left behind. From all accounts one would assume that thee was a body lying under the mass of comforters and sheets. Of course, since he was currently climbing out the window, Demyx was most certainly not in his bed where he was supposed to be. In fact, he was pretty sure that his parents would approve of him sneaking off into the night to anywhere __**but**__ where he was planning on heading to. Zexion. _

_Well really, Demyx didn't know if anyone else but him knew who Zexion really was. The bastard child and all of that, but none of it quite mattered to him. Zexion was Zexion and that was that. You can't fight love, you know? And Demyx knew that he was head over heals in love with Zexion. There was only one problem, Zexion didn't love him back. No, Zexion was in love with Revenge._

_Ever since the fist time they had met Demyx knew how obsessed Zexion was with getting Revenge on his family and his father. As many times as Zexion said that he loved Demyx, Demyx still knew that his heart and his mind were clouded with hate and rage. Here was no way that Zexion would be able to love him the way he was right now. And tonight, Demyx was going to tell him so._

_His heart dreaded the confrontation with the one he so adored, but maybe, just maybe if Demyx said that he was leaving, if he made Zexion wait for him, then Zexion would throw away all the emotional baggage and love Demyx the way that he so desperately wanted to be loved._

_With his breath quietly gasping as the cold air chilled his lungs Demyx trotted towards the old mulberry tree. They had fallen into each others arms many times at the base of that mulberry, each memory more beautiful then the last. But tonight there would be no special memories, only hurt. But in order to continue living a happy life, Demyx could no longer give love to someone who could never love him back. This was his last chance at freedom._

_As de rounded the corner and saw the thick branches of the mulberry, and Zexion's hair gleaming in the moonlight, Demyx took a deep breath and halted in his tracks. _

"_Demyx..." Zexion's voice sounded unusually excited to see him, and that just broke Demyx's heart a little more. When Zexion reached for him, Demyx took a step back and raised his hand as if to ward Zexion off._

"_Just wait for me Zexion, I-I'm not ready yet. But I will be. Please just wait..."_

* * *

"Ughhh…." Axel groaned as he fought to breathe. There was a huge weight pressing down onto his chest and his whole body felt bruised. He tried to open his eyes against the dark and realized that they had been open all along, the blinding darkness was all around him. He tried to gasp in another breath of air and fell into a fit of hacking coughs as soot and ash invaded his lungs. Where was he? Shoving at the heavy, and yet squishy, mass pining him down to the floor Axel tried to roll away and then stopped suddenly as another groan filled the air, one that was from lips that were not his own.

"Ohhh…"

Somehow the voice was familiar and yet… Axel couldn't quite place it in his hazy memory. He shoved again, rolling the object that he had come to realize was another body off of him. As he scooted away he still couldn't see anything in the pitch blackness.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself aloud, his voice scratchy from the ash.

"Axel.. you're okay… Thank goodness." The voice penetrating the darkness spoke in deep slow tones, accentuated by low groans and coughing fits. Once more the voice struck a chord in Axel's memory and yet. . .

Suddenly it hit him and Axel scrambled towards the voice, apologizing hastily as he trod onto one of Reno's body parts. Gathering what he thought was Reno's torso into his arms he nuzzled his face against…well, some body part or another of his brothers.

"Reno," he whispered, his voice still dry and scratchy with smoke. "What are you doing here? You should have stayed somewhere safe. But I did it Reno! I did what we were planning. Father will have to accept me now, he'll just have to!"

The triumphant to desperate sound in his brother's voice broke Reno's heart as he lay in Axel's arms. He had always been the apple in his father's eye, whether he wanted to be or not, where Axel had been completely ignored by their father, deemed a failure. What was Reno supposed to say now that their father was dead and Axel had been tricked into doing something so horrible because he was blinded by emotion?

His voice lacking any feeling, Reno looked up at Axel or rather he tilted his head back and looked in the direction of Axel's voice. "Axel, I wasn't the one who wanted you to do this. It was Zexion. You've heard of him haven't you? He's our half brother, dad's bastard. He tied me up and locked me in my room, posing as me. He used you Axel, for his own revenge. And I know how much you wanted father's approval, but he was a very bad man and. . . Axel, dad's dead."

In the darkness devoid of all life, it was only Axel's touch that reassured Reno that he was still there. Perhaps he should have had a bit more tact, but that had never really been his strong suit.

"Axel. . ." Reno stretched his arm upwards in a soothing gesture and then bit back a large scream as his muscles protested and tore. The sticky warm substance that had been dripping down from his bicep finally registering in his mind. It was blood. His eyes watered and overflowed in pain as he writhed in Axel's arms. In a purely instinctive act Reno grabbed for his bleeding arm and found his fist wrapped around a large piece of wood, a splintery debris that had impaled him during the explosion. What rotten luck.

* * *

There had been so much screaming, even now, surrounded by fallen pillars and the only sound coming from the tinkling as the broken chandelier clinked back and forth against itself, he could hear it in his head. Had anyone made it out alive?

The palace rumbled around him as even more of the foundation and support beams began to give way. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall that had managed to survive under the winding stairs. The stairs themselves had collapsed, but had left him in a small alcove, the pillars of the grand hall falling around him. He was trapped, but he didn't really mind. It was much better in here, all quiet, where he could just think. Besides, he knew the palace better then even his parents. He knew that if he just crouched over a little and rolled he could squeeze into an unseen ventilation gap near the floor and be into another room closer to the outside in no time. But he didn't really know if he even wanted to escape. It had just been too much for him.

"_Roxas," Sora shouted, pulling on his jacket, jerking him back. "I LOVE YOU!"_

Roxas shook his head and sighed. He didn't know why he had been so upset. After all, it should have been obvious from the start that all anyone would ever want from him was about his family, his name, or his money. It was always his . No one ever stopped with just the 'his'. No one ever loved him for who he was on the inside. Why had he really thought that such a thing would ever change?

It didn't help much that Sora had been so beautiful. Such soft skin, such lushes lips, and big blue eyes. Perhaps it was his eyes that had really betrayed Roxas. Those large beguiling eyes that had looked so clear of pretensions. Roxas had thought that those eyes had seen deep into his heart, and had accepted all the darkness that lay there. But they hadn't. Roxas was surprised that Sora didn't reflect himself through his eyes they were so shallow.

_God, what am I doing here? Is my life really just to be taken away piece by piece by other people? AM I just to live for the happiness of others at all times? I'm not asking for much, just someone who would want to be with me. I don't even care if they love me or not. _

"All I want… Is a friend."

Roxas closed his eyes to blink back his suddenly teary eyes. It was unusual for him to cry, but that just chalked up the whole day in one single show of emotion. Somehow bad days were so much more poignant then good ones, and this was below the rocks of the bottom. Way below.

So he just sat there, and contemplated a lot of things. What it would be like just to break down and cry. What would happen if he just disappeared amidst the debris. If he just curled up in a ball and stopped breathing. Would all the hurt and rejection go away then? Would it be better to just… let go?

He must have been trying really hard not to cry because, while his choked hiccups echoed through his small cave like prison, a voice chimed to him through the fallen rocks. "You know, it's ok to cry, I promise not to tell anyone."

* * *

"We're never going to get out of here if you don't start listening to me!"

Zexion pushed the blonde away from him, snarling. "I'm through listening to you! All you do is laugh at the world like nothings wrong while everybody else around you suffers for it. I hate it! I hate what you do to me, and I hate you too! Like hell I'm ever going to listen to you again!"

Demyx stopped mid-stride and watched Zexion pace back and forth. His usually easygoing nature was at a breaking point; everyone had their limits. "Well fine, you overgrown old tome, why don't you go shove that hate right up your little…!"

"_Zexion! I love you!" _

_Zexion, caught off guard, turned towards the sound of Demyx's sweet alto voice. At a loss for words he didn't even have the air to breathe as the palace exploded in front of him. Wasn't this supposed to be the time he was celebrating? But he had no time for that. Demyx, because they were still too close to the explosion, was knocked off of his feet by the blast, careening into Zemyx and throwing them both to the floor in a tangle of bodies and limbs. _

_For one breathless moment, as debris catapulted and landed bare inches from them, as the palace caught flame and began to crumble, they were back under the old maple tree. Zexion reached up to gently stroke away one of Demyx's tears. At first, Demyx was shocked by the touch but could not constrain himself from nuzzling his face against the hand that he had been longing for for so long. As Zexion's hands moved against Demyx's soft skin they both sighed in pleasure. This is where they were meant to be._

_But it was only a fleeting vagrancy. _

_When Zexion blinked himself back into reality and found himself gently brushing away a spikey blonde lock of hair from Demyx's face he felt utterly disgusted with himself. What had gotten into him? He had been tricked into falling again, just like he had been long ago. Before he could be spurned by the same blonde he pushed Demyx off of him, scooting back and trying to stand, trying to run away. _

_Demyx didn't take the rejection well. Caught by a myriad of emotions from fear of losing the one he truly loved, to anger at the fact that everything in his life that really mattered always ended up in some kind of complete mess, Demyx just well… exploded. Not even brushing off his clothes he raised himself into a standing position and prepared to make a perfect stormy exit, one that every sultry movie heroine would be jealous of. _

_There was just one small problem…_

"_Holy shit," They said in unison. "How do we get out of here?"_

The reality of it all was that they had become trapped inside of the labyrinth of a garden, made even more confusing by uprooted trees and fallen curtain hedges protruding sharp rose thorny brambles.

* * *

His head hit rock as he whirled around in frightened alarm. The rocks were talking to him. He really was going mad. Maybe he should get out of the collapsed structure before he formed a punk rock band with the shadows. Or maybe, it would be more fitting to form a mariachi band… Well…

Roxas shook himself back into reality and stared at the aforementioned rock. Had it really said something to him? Rediculous. Still, there was no harm in checking. Moving cautiously, as if it might suddenly attack him, Roxas laid a soft hand onto the cold granite surface. But, no, it didn't attack him and felt wonderfully solid under his fingers. He must have been imagining things. Or, perhaps, was someone else trapped on the other side? Did he really want to have to help save some dramatic damsel in distress? Would saving such a person be a death-walk into marriage? He seriously hopped not. It would be just his luck to get trapped going in and get trapped going out.

Gingerly, moving as cautiously as before, Roxas laid his ear against the cold stone. He strained to hear anything, but there was nothing, not even a whisper of sound. About to turn away and chalk it all up to his imagination Roxas felt his heart begin to pound at the faint, very faint, sound of breathing. The soft intake of breath had his pulse racing for a reason that Roxas couldn't understand.

CLUNK.

And just like that everything registered. He'd heard that voice, that soft breath, that irresistible scent wafting from the small cracks in the walls. It was the same voice he couldn't get out of his head, that same breath he still felt against his lips, that smell that he couldn't get off his clothes, off his body. God dammit. Maybe he would have preferred a blushing damsel.

"Sora," Roxas breathed against the rock, his voice barely over a whisper. That single word held all of the emotions he was feeling. Rejection, pain, hurt, and yet… still… hope.

Sora heard his name, the whisper barely audible and confirmed it was Roxas on the other side of the rock. There was no one else in the world who could make him shiver so by just saying his name. There was no one else who could instill such a great wanting in him with just a single sound. And oh, how he wanted Roxas. There was definitely no denying it.

And so, for not the first time in his life, Sora was unsure about what to do next. A solid trepidation settled somewhere in his midsection and warred against his heavy arousal. He had never been the best planner, and the past few hours had shown him that if nothing else.

God damn! Roxas was sitting right there. Right there! So close that, if he strained, Sora could hear him breathing. For goodness sake, all he wanted was to push down the stupid rock blocking his way and beg Roxas for forgiveness. Yes… yes… Groveling, on his knees, certainly held a sort of appeal.

As he sat in the dark and dank smelling remains of the palace, Sora didn't understand what he had to do to win Roxas back. It was obvious that he _had_ to do it, but what he had left to do, he wasn't sure. It was obvious, of course, that his very romantic declaration of love as the building crumbled around them wasn't enough. _Why _it wasn't enough was beyond him. In his mind, it was all very straight forewords. He loved Roxas, and that meant that everything should be popping up daisies. I mean, he said he was sorry already, what more was there to it?

"Exactly," Sora muttered, "What the hell do I have to do to get him to understand now?"

Maybe it was the rum, but no, there was no rum. Maybe it was the exhaustion. Maybe it was the dust and grime. Maybe it was just because Sora would always come across as a fool when he started thinking to much, but oh how he seethed. To Sora, everything should have already been taken care of, and Roxas should be here, with him… holding him… and… and making sure he wasn't so scared anymore!

"Dammit Roxas," he yelled. "Where do you get off making me wait and…and be alone in such a place when I've already told you that I loved you!"

On the other side of the rock, Roxas was outraged. Through his own anger and hurt, he could not hear the vulnerability in Sora's voice, could not hear the fear of being trapped alone.

"Where do I get off? Where do _I _get off you say?!" Roxas half yelled, sputtering. "Where the hell do _you_ get off dressing up like a girl and trying to spy on me!"

Sora gasped in outrage, his mouth gaping open and closed like a landed fish for a few moments. "God dammit! I already said I was sorry, I didn't even_want _to do it. But I can't say no to my family! Seriously, you don't know what that's like? To have to do everything they tell you just because you're part of the royalty, and they _expect_ it from you? If anything, I _hate _doing what they tell me, but I can't do anything about it. I am sorry Roxas…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

The pain in Roxas heart deepened, spurned on by an increasing feeling of guilt. Sora spoke of the things that Roxas had always kept locked in his heart, their feelings so alike in regards to there families. Roxas had never believed that anyone could feel the way that he did about…well… anything…

He shook his head, trying to push all other feelings out of his head with anger. He would never admit to this…_person_ who had hurt him so that there could ever be any feelings between them! He would never trust this…this…_thing_ that had hurt him. How could a liar and a… damnit a cross-dresser! be trusted with his fragile heart.

"Sorry isn't enough!" He shouted, loud enough that it echoed through his own catacomb like hole. "Sorry. Isn't. Enough." He huffed again, his breath sawing in and out of his chest. "How could I ever believe you now? How could I trust you. You…You're probably just trying to get close to me again now that you think I'm at my weakest point. You are, aren't you? What? Didn't find out enough about me and my family? Did… Did your brother put you up to this? It was him wasn't it? Just.. Just leave me alone!"

Sora's teeth ground together, as his heat was squeezed by an anvil. He realized he had done something horrible but…but if they were in love… wouldn't…. Would it matter?

"Roxas…" he called softly, yearningly.

With that soft plea, Roxas's insides twisted into knots. Sora… Sora… NO! He didn't want to love Sora, he didn't want to think about him. For God's sake he wanted that name to get out of his head! Why did he have all these emotions that he just didn't understand? Why did he have to feel this way? It made him so vulnerable, so scared, and it made him realize just how alone he really was. He hated that… He didn't want… He couldn't…

"Sora, I HATE YOU!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized just how much they weren't true. As they resonated in the darkness, he realized how much he wanted to say "I love you." He realized that all this fear, was really fear of losing Sora, of being hurt and never seeing that smile that had bewitched him. As the building began to rumble, gradually louder and louder around him, Roxas finally understood the _real_ depths of his emotions.

But when the building groaned, and debris fell for the second time, as a nearby scream pierced his very soul with dread, as pain permeated his very being as he was crushed…

What he really realized… was that he had come to his conclusions too late.

* * *

Zexion and Demyx stood two paces from each other, eyes flashing, nostrils flaring, looking all the more like two bulls about to throw down some serious ass.

"I've had it with you and your preposterous little antics!" Zexion hurled at Demyx, his words coming out in a hiss through his clenched teeth.

"_My_ antics are preposterous? So I guess blowing up a fucking building is completely sane!" Was the retort escaping Demyx's lips.

"Oh for fuck's sake I had my reasons! Not like you would understand, you've never given a damn about anyone but yourself!"

"Look who's talking! You'd step over anyone and everyone just to accomplish your goals!"

"At least I don't go around pretending to like everyone and then stab them all in the back!"

"How could you say that?" Demyx asked, shocked. With each barb, each insult, his heart hurt just a little more. Why did it always have to be this way between them? "I… I loved you Zex… I just didn't want to be another pawn in your schemes."

A pit opened up in Zexion's stomach, a large lump forming in his throat. The pain was just too raw, the wound still fresh and bleeding. "Liar," he could barely choke out.

Demyx's mouth opened instantly to respond, but before he could the building gave a hearty groan and the ground shook as the remaining bits of the palace began collapsing. His heart twisted as he realized that Sora could still be in there, and then twisted again when he figured that leaving Zexion now would probably be the end between them.

Turning in his frustration he spat, "dammit Sora's still in there!" All the emotion, grief, sadness, and love shone in his eyes as he whispered the words. "I've told you I've loved you, loved you since the very beginning, and I always will, but if you can't get that through your damned thick skull there's nothing more I can do." At the end of his speech Demyx's breath heaved in and out of his chest and, almost as an afterthought, he sputtered. "I have to go save my brother."

Demyx spun around and ran towards the structure, tears streaming down his face. If only everything could just be simple.

Zexion watched as Demyx ran off, and stood motionless. He could no longer deny the emotions in Demyx's eyes. He could no longer believe what he had thought before. Demyx had not really abandoned him… if anything, _he _had abandoned Demyx. He did not see through his own needs and wants what he had been doing to hurt the one person that he loved. But he was not about to make the same mistake twice.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, a solid epiphany if there ever was one. And with that, he was able to chase after Demyx, determined to set right what he had wronged.

Demyx reached it in no time, the second blast having completely demolished the garden maze. He stared at the rubble, his limbs shaking, at a loss of what to do. There was just so much debris, and no real place to start. He had lost Zexion, and he might have lost his only brother. What kind of sibling was he to allow.. To allow…

"What am I supposed to do?" He whispered.

Feeling himself sinking to his knees, Demyx began to sob heartily. It was quite shocking, of course, when he felt two welcoming arms wrap around his shoulders, holding him tightly, and lifting him from his knees.

Turning towards the unknown savior he was even more shocked to know it was Zexion.

"What-?" But the swift, gratifying kiss, was all the answer he would ever need.

"I'm sorry," Zexion whispered, staring into Demyx's eyes. "But I plan on fixing all of this. We'll look for them… together."

"Together," Demyx reiterated, and suddenly life didn't seem so very bleak after all.

After finding the tools that they needed, Demyx and Zexion began digging through the rubble with a vengeance. It was a slow process, and both were about to give up with exhaustion when suddenly Demyx's shovel broke through a large piece of wall and opened unto a large gaping pocket. He could hear a soft weeping and a harsh intake of breath.

"Zex! I think I found someone!" He shouted, calling Zexion over.

With both of them, they were able to widen the hole that Demyx had created, enough so that they could drop into the small cavern, one after the other. Though it was dark outside, they still had to blink against the total darkness of the cavern.

"Hello?" Demyx called uncertainly.

"He-Hello?" A very small voice called from the back of the cavern. "Is… Is someone there? Please, please, you have to help me! My brother's dying and it's all my fault…"

Zexion's breath caught at the sound of the small voice, and the implications it held. Until this moment, he had completely forgotten his own half brothers. Why was Axel here? And if he had said brother… Reno? Reno was dying?

"Axel..?" Zexion called out. "Is it you?"

A much harsher voice gasped in outrage, and though you could tell that his teeth were clenched in pain, the meaning came across quite clear. "Dammit, stay the fuck away from us you scum bag!"

Demyx stepped closer to Zexion, completely confused. "Zex? What's going on?"

But Zexion was already striding towards the rear of the cave, his eyes having adjusted to the light already. "They're my brothers," he called back to Demyx, who was following behind him. "And this is going to be one hell of a reunion."

* * *

In that moment before the second collapse Roxas had realized what he had loved, and what he had lost. As the tears poured down his cheeks, as he willed death to sweep him into oblivion, Roxas cursed himself for being so blind. He had finally found the one thing he had been searching for his whole life, and he had stupidly let himself get in his way.

Why?

Roxas lay on his stomach, his arm trapped by a large piece of granite. It had not been squashed beneath the heavy pillar, only pinned to the wall's corner, but he was pretty sure it was broken anyways. And it wasn't like it mattered much. He had called Sora's name several times, and yet there had been no answer. What more was there to live for now?

How could he have been so stupid?

"Hey! I found another live one!"

The voice resounded in his ears but he just didn't care. Why did it matter anyways? Without Sora, life was nothing.

"Hey!? Is anyone down there?"

Why did the voice sound so happy to see him? He didn't want to see anybody. Sora…

"Zex, help me out, I can't lift it by myself."

"Hey Ax, get the other side."

And then suddenly his arm was freed. But what did he care? Someone like him shouldn't be alive. Sora… Sora should be alive… not… not…

"Hey, aren't you the Qin kid?"

Three pairs of hands pulled him to his feet, and he nodded listlessly. Of course he was just the "Qin kid." When had he been anything different? He had been something different to Sora… but then…

"Hey, you okay? Come on, lets get you outside."

Roxas looked up into clear eyes, Sora's eyes, but it wasn't Sora. It was his older brother from the terrace. How was he supposed to tell him that because of him, his younger brother was… was…

"Sora… Sora's…" his voice was a barely audible whisper.

"Come on kid," the brother smoother over his words. "Lets get you out."

But he didn't want out. He wanted to die here in this dank place that suited him. He shouldn't be allowed fresh air, or the view of the sky. None-the-less, he was slowly guided out of his dark prison.

Blinking against the up-and-coming dawn it took him a minute to realize the destruction all around him. Needless to say, his entire home was in shambles. On the up side, his parents couldn't very well plan any parties until it was all fixed. He was oblivious to the people around him, giving him odd stares and whispering. Who knew what they were saying. Maybe they were cursing him for not being the perfect host and making the rounds to make sure everyone was okay. Honestly, he just didn't give a damn anymore. They could all go burn for all he cared.

The two supporting him on each side dragged him gently over to the area that had been dubbed the infirmary. It was, of the course, the one place in the world that he didn't want to be above all else. Because, lying of a ripped sheet of white linen, lay Sora's unmoving body, still dressed in his funny ball gown which was covered with blood.

"Sora…" he whispered, agony in his voice. His handlers seemed to understand and set him down next to Sora's listless form, leaving him alone. Roxas's tears left trails in the soot marks on his face, and landed on Sora's skin. With a dirty hand, Roxas reverently stroked Sora's soft skin.

"Oh Sora," he sobbed quietly. "I… I'm so sorry. How could I have been so stupid? None of this ever mattered to me… Only you…. I barely knew you and yet… and yet I… I can't help but love you. I was foolish, and let my pride get in the way and now you're… now you're…" His voice broke and he buried his face against Sora's collarbone, sobbing into the soft periwinkle.

"And now I'm… what?"

His heart stopped, and Roxas jerked back, staring incredulously into the two soft eyes that had captured his attention from the start. It was Sora, staring back at him with a soft smile playing about his lips.

"You… You're alive!" Roxas gasped.

Sora grinned impishly, "Well, it was the only thing I could come up with to make you finally admit that you luve meh."

Roxas didn't know whether to be super pissed off, or extremely glad. Actually, the pissed off didn't even stand a chance. With a hearty yell of happiness, Roxas pulled Sora against him, raining kisses all over his face. It was only after a small gasp of pain that Roxas pulled back, fear in his eyes.

Seeing that fear, Sora smiled. "It's only a few bumps and bruises. Perhaps I was exaggerating a bit when I said it was all just a ruse to get your attention.. Heh…Perhaps… Just a bit gentler?"

Roxas was about to protest that Sora should lay down and rest for a year to avoid further injury, Sora's arms stole seductively around Roxas's neck and pulled him close for a tender, if super sexy, kiss.

"I love you." Roxas whispered against Sora's soft lips.

"I love you," was the short reply before Sora pulled Roxas in for a few more kisses.

Looking on, Demyx thought his heart might burst, and squeezed Zexion's hand tightly. "I love you, Zex."

The silver haired male turned and smiled at his blond companion. "I love you too Dem."

Both couples broke apart as a horrendous howl resonated through the grounds.

"Shit, fuck, mother-fucker, bitch that hurts!"

"Hold the fuck still, you overgrown red-headed turnip brain, and then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much!"

"Shut up you stupid red-headed green bean! When the hell did you get so mouthy anyways?"

"Just following in your footsteps big brother, or should I say big foot?"

"Ha! Your feet are twice the size of mine!

And as the brothers bickered back and forth, and more and more guests were found and treated, everyone realized that though everything was in tatters and brambles, right now, there was nothing better than this moment.

* * *

A/N: The end. I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry it took so long XD 


End file.
